En el cuerpo de Otro
by Xenophilica
Summary: Porque a veces debes estar en el cuerpo de otro para entender como son las cosas realmente. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Xeno, por aca!

**¡Arriba The Pool Team!**

Chicas, traigo otro aporte que espero sea bien recibido como el anterior xD

Este fic en verdad me costo algo de trabajo, pues a pesar de que la idea se desarrollo rápido, el verdadero problema fue el orden cronológico para que la trama tuviese sentido, espero que no se les complique leerlo xD

Gracias a todas aquella que dejaron un Rw en "Del Blog del Dr. Watson: Me enamore". Contestare sus comentarios a la mas brevedad posible.

*Nota: Sherlock Holmes no es de mi propiedad, tampoco John Watson, Greg Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes... y ya saben eso es triste :(

*Nota 2: _—"Las cursivas son pensamientos"—_

Antes de que e me olvide: **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

Enjoy it!

* * *

!

Una mañana cualquiera…

Lo primero que Sherlock sintió era una extraña comodidad bajo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos solo para toparse con la luz del amanecer que dio de lleno en su rostro. Una sombra cubrió el sol, era su mano, aunque no su mano real. _— "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" —_. Se preguntó consternado pero después restándole importancia al asunto, se encamino al baño y miro su reflejo de reojo. ¿Qué demonios hacia Lestrade en el mismo baño que él? — ¡Hey Lestrade, sal de mi baño!—. Dijo, pero parecía que el otro no lo había escuchado.

Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de un celular, que no era el suyo, de nuevo vio pasar a Lestrade en la misma dirección que él, pero parecía que el de Scotland Yard ni cuenta de daba de su presencia. Sherlock comenzó a sospechar de algo cuando sintió su cuerpo distinto, entonces el mensaje de Sally llegando al celular que no era suyo, le dio la confirmación que esperaba. _— "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo en el cuerpo de Gavin?" —._

_—_ Sera un largo día —. Dijo involuntariamente, cosa que lo sorprendió. No tenía por qué haber dicho eso, la situación comenzaba a ponerse extraña. Sherlock entendió que el cuerpo en el que estaba, no era el suyo, sino el de Lestrade, y de manera misteriosa, sabía exactamente qué hacer y qué decir, sabia en donde estaba cada cosa, se sentía como una marioneta en el cuerpo de alguien más. —Sera un largo día—. Confirmo con lastima.

Tuvo que aguantar todo un día de estupideces dichas por Anderson, a Sally quejándose de sus métodos empleados para atrapar a los culpables y de él, o ahora su cuerpo, ya no debería entrar en las escenas del crimen, Sherlock, en el cuerpo de Lestrade, solo podía suspirar con cansancio ante todas las palabras de Donovan y las estupideces que decía Anderson. Solo había permanecido en el cuerpo de Lestrade unas horas y ya quería regresar a ser él mismo.

Sherlock prácticamente estaba borrando todo el día que Lestrade estaba teniendo, solo regreso en si cuando escucho la voz de John en la misma habitación.

—Hey Greg—. Saludo el rubio, Sherlock hizo que Lestrade sonriera.

— ¿Acabaron?—. Su voz salio sin su permiso, aunque la sorpresa la manejo bien, vio a John asentir. —No me digas que ya se marchó—. Pregunto Sherlock sin controlar su voz, dicho, se sentía como una marioneta.

—No te lo diré entonces—. Sherlock, en el cuerpo de Lestrade, gruño. —Pero he decidido quedarme para arreglar el papeleo, si eso ayuda—.

_— "¡Vamos John!, me serias más útil en casa que aquí, aunque podrías hablar, eso sería molesto, nhe, olvídalo, quédate con Lestrade" —._ Pensó, el moreno, al menos nadie manejaba que comentarios pensar. —La verdad es que si—. Dijo el Inspector. —Aunque me imagino que esa no es la verdadera razón del porque estás aquí—. La atención de Sherlock regreso ante las palabras dichas por él mismo. — ¿Ya has pensado en decirle?—. Ante aquella pregunta pudo ver al rubio desviando la mirada, un gesto no tan común en John pero que él había visto en contables ocasiones.

—No aun—. Dijo el rubio. —Siento que… siento que lo que le diga…—. Sherlock, en la mente de Lestrade, parecía intrigado por lo que el rubio doctor tenía que decir.

— ¿Te decepcione?—. Pregunto el detective. —Bueno, recordemos que no suele importarle los sentimiento de cualquiera, pero tú eres diferente, John. Estoy seguro de que Sherlock también siente algo hacia ti, solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo—. Sherlock parecía sorprendido ante lo que decía, John parecía muy preocupado por algo que tenía que decir, que quería decirle él.

—Lo quiero, Greg, en verdad lo quiero—. Y entonces el moreno, en el cuerpo de Lestrade, se quedó sin palabras. —No quisiera que nuestra amistad saliera afectada solo porque él no siente lo mismo—.

Sherlock quería caminar hacia John, quería regresar a su propio cuerpo y decirle a John que él también sentía lo mismo, que Lestrade, el que contestaba por él, tenía razón, que él tenía sentimientos por el rubio que no sabía cómo expresar y que al igual que John, no quería sacarlos al tema por miedo a que el doctor se asustara.

_— "Vamos, quien quiera que esté haciendo esto, ¡Déjame volver a mi cuerpo!" —._ Pensó de manera desesperada el moreno, pero sin demostrarlo. —Eso no pasara, Sherlock podrá pretender que no le importa lo que piense la gente—. La voz de Lestrade volvió a salir de su boca. —Pero la única persona que en verdad le importa eres tú, desde lo que piensas hasta como actúas, aunque diga que eres un idiota, él en verdad sabe que no es así—. Por un momento creyó haberse expresado con ayuda de Lestrade.

—Ya veremos qué pasa—. Dijo John, Sherlock paso todo el tiempo que John estuvo con Lestrade tratando de volver a su propio cuerpo para sí, decirle a John las cosas que el rubio quería decirle, aceptar los sentimientos del doctor y que los suyos fueran correspondidos, no era algo que pudiera esperar hasta volver a la normalidad, tenía que ser ahora. Su atención fue captada por John, el cual se marchaba.

— _"John, ¡John!"_ —. Grito en la mente, pero era inútil, el cuerpo de Lestrade no reaccionaba. —_ "¡Maldición Lestrade, no dejes que se vaya!"_ —. Pero sus reclamos fueron inútiles, John se marchó y tuvo que pasar tres horas maldiciendo al detective inspector mientras terminaba su trabajo, para cuando el cuerpo de Lestrade le permitió moverse y regresar al departamento eran las dos de la mañana, y Sherlock se volvió creyente de alguna deidad, ya que oraba para poder caer dormido y que al despertar pudiera regresar a su cuerpo.

Sherlock despertó de pronto en su habitación, aparto las sabanas rápidamente para salir de la cama y seguidamente de su habitación, el departamento estaba en silencio y en completa obscuridad, John no estaba en la sala, rápidamente decidió subir al siguiente piso y abrió la puerta bruscamente.

Pudo ver a John dar un salto en su cama antes de ser empujado por él, Sherlock, de vuelta a la misma.

—También te quiero, John—. Escucho decir el rubio. —Te quiero mucho—. Y John sintió como su compañero de piso se acurrucaba sobre su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente, el rubio dejo de lado la sorpresa para abrazar también a Sherlock, no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, pero le gustaba todo eso.

* * *

Una mañana cualquiera…

Sabía que era tarde, así que con pesadez decidió abrir los ojos, frunció el ceño al sentir una rara sensación, era como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo y eso comenzaba a asustarlo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al escuchar una extraña musiquita, busco la fuente del sonido, dando con un celular, que no era el suyo. Un mensaje.

**"Mandare un coche por usted a las 16:00hrs, no se preocupe, yo sabré donde estará -MH"**

—_ "Maldición"_ —. Pensó, aunque después se sorprendió, él no había querido pensar aquello. —_ "¿Qué está pasando, porque siento que no soy yo mismo?"_ —. Se preguntó. De inmediato corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se sorprendió al ver que el reflejo que el espejo le daba, no era el suyo, si no el de John, tardo un poco en entender todo aquello, tal parecía estar atrapado en el cuerpo del rubio.

Fue testigo de como Sherlock y John habían cambiado totalmente su vida, jamás imagino que vería a Sherlock acurrucado en el regazo de John o que John tratara con demasiado cariño al moreno. Se vio forzado a acicalarle el cabello a Sherlock de manera involuntaria, a pesar de que su mente decía "NO", su cuerpo hacia otra cosa, sus respuestas eran siempre afirmativas, quería salir de ese lugar. Entonces recordó el mensaje que había recibido, finalmente su cuerpo, o el de John, respondió positivamente saliendo de aquel lugar antes de que el moreno le pidiera algo más.

Salio del departamento y al tratar de llamar un taxi, un auto negro se paró frente a él. — _"¿También a ti te pasa lo mismo?"_ —. Se preguntó Lestrade, pues podía recordar ciertos momentos en los que cierto hombre de traje de tres piezas había hecho lo mismo con él. Claro, después se enteró que aquel hombre era el hermano mayor de Sherlock, aun así no llego a conocerlo, puesto que Sherlock le había advertido que era un hombre muy peligroso y que más valía alejarse de él.

Entro a un tal Club Diógenes y seguidamente se dirigió a una especie de despacho privado. _—"Es extraño saber a dónde vas, sin conocer el lugar"—._ Un hombre yacía sentado en el escritorio de ese lugar, un hombre pelirrojo, de elegante porte y de increíbles ojos azules, nada comparados con los de Sherlock.

—Dr. Watson—. Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

—Dejemos de lado las formalidades, Mycroft—.  
— _"¿Mycroft?"_ —. Se preguntó Lestrade después de soltar su cortante comentario. _—"¿Cómo es que se su nombre?"—._  
—Se porque estoy aquí y te daré la misma respuesta, no te diré nada de la vida privada de tu hermano—. Dijo el rubio de manera firme. Lestrade se sorprendía ante el comportamiento de John.

—Entenderá Doctor, que es mi hermano y me preocupo por él—.

—Entonces no hay necesidad de mandarme mensajes, llámalo a él, si tanto te preocupa—. Pudo ver a ese hombre pelirrojo fruncir el ceño, Greg quedo perdido ante el porte de aquel hombre, aunque su cuerpo no dejo mostrarlo. — _"De haber sabido que se tratada de alguien como él, no hubiese dudado en subir a ese auto"_ —. Se dijo el peliplata, sin importar la pelea que había en el lugar.

—Si no es usted quien me dará información, encontrare a alguien más—. Greg gruño involuntariamente, pero después volver a sonreír.

—Suerte con eso—. Dijo para darse media vuelta y salir del lugar. — _"¡No, yo quería seguir hablando con él! John regresa, sé un buen amigo y regresa"—._ Greg no pudo hacer que el cuerpo de John volviera. Lo último que Greg recuerda de esa noche es a Sherlock acurrucado sobre el cuerpo de John antes de que el doctor cerrara los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, se alisto para ir al trabajo, le sorprendió que hubiese un auto negro esperándolo fuera de su casa, no dudo en tomarlo y dejar que lo condujeran a ese extraño Club.

Aceptaría una reunión con el mayor de los Holmes, no para darle información de Sherlock, sino para pedir una cita.

* * *

Una mañana cualquiera…

John se obligó a abrir los ojos cuando una extraña sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, al hacerlo, noto el techo de una casa que no era suya y que en realidad no conocía, se tallo los ojos para ver si así aquel lugar desaparecía para volver a mostrarle la habitación que compartía con Sherlock en el 221B.

—_ "Que extraño"_ —. Pensó, comenzó a caminar por la habitación que estaba muy ordenada hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño, abrió la llave del lavabo y se enjuago la cara, al alzar la cabeza, no vio su reflejo, era el claro rostro de Mycroft. — _"¡Que rayos…!"—._ Trato de soltar un grito, y puede que su mente si lo hiciera, pero el espejo no mostraba ni una mueca sorprendida.

—Sera un día muy agitado—. Se sorprendió al decir eso y de alguna manera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba, de alguna extraña manera, en el cuerpo del mayor de los Holmes. De una extraña manera sabia el itinerario de Mycroft, sabia a donde tenía que ir y a qué hora, eso era bastante extraño, se sentía como usurpando el cuerpo de otra persona, pero sin controlar realmente sus acciones.

— _"Tal vez sea como en esa película de John Malkovich"_ —. Pensó John y por lo que resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde, John estuvo consiente de cada plática que Mycroft sostuvo. —"Esto comienza a ser aburrido" —. Pensó, al menos aun podía pensar lo que quisiese. El despacho estuvo por un tiempo tranquilo, hasta que el hombre del gobierno, sentado en su despacho privado del Club Diógenes recibió una visita inusual. — _"¡Pero que rayos…!"—._ Exclamo el rubio en la mente de Holmes al ver a un hombre de cabello gris parado frente a Mycroft.

— ¿Paso algo, Mycroft?—. Pregunto Lestrade cruzándose de brazos, John sonrió con sarcasmo sin realmente quererlo.

—Buenas tardes a usted también, Inspector—. El, ahora, pelirrojo ofreció la silla al de Scotland Yard, el cual con un suspiro de cansancio acepto el ofrecimiento. —Ya sabe porque lo he mandado llamar—. Dijo John con un tono que le recordaba al mayor de los Holmes, Lestrade solo suspiro.

— ¿Acaso no le habías pedido a John hacer esto?—. Pregunto el peliplata.

_—"¡Maldito! ¿También acosa a Greg?"—._ Pensó John de manera indignada. —Lo hice, sí. Pero también el doctor me dejo muy en claro que no soltaría nada de información a no ser que mi querido hermano lo autorice—.Contesto, sorprendiéndose de las palabras dichas involuntariamente.

—Lo cual es siempre, supongo—. Dijo con sarcasmo el inspector, John rodo los ojos en el cuerpo de Mycroft. —No tienes de que preocuparte, Holmes. John hace un excelente trabajo cuidando de Sherlock—.

John, en la mente del Holmes mayor, quiso gritar —_ "¡No Lestrade, no digas nada!"—._ Pero ningún sonido salio de su boca. — ¿Cómo no preocuparme?—. Dijo. —Es mi hermano menor del que hablamos—. Ante aquellas palabras, John al fin entendió algo. El hombre del gobierno en verdad se preocupaba por Sherlock. —Tu no lo has visto acabado, Lestrade, yo sí, y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que pase de nuevo—. Lestrade sonrió y John en su interior también lo hizo.

—Confía en John, él lo cuidara bien—. Ante esas palabras, John sonrió, aunque no sabía si porque el cuerpo de Mycroft hacia lo mismo o era porque así él lo quería—Por cierto, ¿Estas libre esta noche?—. Eso dejo sin palabras al rubio.

Después él, aun en el cuerpo de Mycroft, termino la jornada y la improvisada cita con Lestrade para finalmente regresar a casa a dormir, lo siguiente que John recuerda es despertar en su cama junto al cuerpo de Sherlock, en el 221B de la calle Baker.

* * *

Una mañana cualquiera…

Tenía que levantarse, ese día tenía que arreglar las elecciones que tendría Corea en esa semana, no podía faltar a esa importante reunión, se movió incomodo, trato de estirarse aunque aquel espacio parecía ser muy pequeño. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Abrió los ojos topándose con algo color…café. Estaba hecho bolita sobre un espacio bastante pequeño.

—Sherlock—. Escucho decir a alguien, conocía la voz, sintió su cuerpo crujir al moverse, causado por el demasiado tiempo en una misma posición. De pronto sintió ser volteado y vio la cara de John. —Volviste a dormir en el sofá, ¿Porque? — No le tomo mucho tiempo entender lo que estaba pasando, estaba metido en el cuerpo de su hermano.

— _"¿Cómo rayos paso esto?"_ —. Se preguntó, aunque no pudo emitir ningún comentario al respecto, de alguna manera su cuerpo se lo impedía. —Un caso—. Contesto Mycroft en un tono claramente obvio. —Necesitaba pensar y termine dormido en el sofá—. Pudo ver a John suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

—Al menos has comido algo—. Sintió su cuerpo negar con la cabeza. — ¡Maldición Sherlock!—. Se quejó el rubio.

—Es solo trasporte—. Contesto involuntariamente. —Ya te lo había dicho—.  
_— "No me sorprende" —._ Pensó Mycroft dentro de la mente de Sherlock, para este punto y después de analizar lo necesario, sabía que estaba dentro del cuerpo de su hermano, pero sus acciones y palabras se verían limitadas, como si alguien decidiera que podía decir y que podía hacer o no, era extraño era como vivir la vida de tu hermano, pero sin interferir en ella.

—Podrá ser solo transporte para ti, pero soy doctor, como tu amigo y novio, digo que debes comer más—. Lo reprendió, y aunque Mycroft estaba sorprendido, suspiro cansado, tal y como lo haría su hermano ante una reprimenda. —No ruedes los ojos, si sabes que te regañare deja de hacerlo. Ahora ven, he preparado el desayuno—. Por los siguientes minutos, el hombre del gobierno quedo totalmente sorprendido, nadie, ni siquiera su madre, había hecho lo que John hizo, obligar a comer al moreno.

Mycroft no podía creer como Sherlock hacia a un lado su conducta terca y obstinada y obedecía sin chistar las órdenes del rubio doctor. La noche llego y Lestrade llamo a Sherlock por un caso, él pensaba negarse en nombre de su hermano, pero su cuerpo y su mente no lo dejaron hacerlo.

Ese día acabo su preocupación, en este caso, fue testigo de cómo Sherlock se arriesgaba demasiado en su trabajo, riesgos que él no sabía que su hermano tomaba, ya que se aseguraba de evadir las cámaras en cada esquina, a pesar de que él intento desviar el camino unas cuantas veces. Vio como en cada una de las maniobras, siempre estaba el buen doctor Watson para cubrirlo y protegerlo si hacía falta, fue entonces que las palabras de Lestrade tuvieron sentido, se estaba preocupando demasiado, cuando sabía que John siempre cuidaría de su hermano.

Lo último que Mycroft recordaba es que, aun contra su voluntad, su hermano durmió en la misma cama que John mientras este lo abrazaba por la espalda antes de que todo se volviera obscuridad.

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue la mesita de noche que había en su habitación, en su mansión en Londres, se levantó y se acercó a uno de sus ventanales y sonrió ante la mañana, ya no había de que preocuparse.


End file.
